A Fairy Tale Ending, Right?
by the ice skating sheep
Summary: What happens in the future? This is the characters five years on. Naley, Leyton. My first attempt at fanfiction please be nice. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Looking Into The Future**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill... which is probably a good thing!!!

Summary: What happens in the future? These are my speculations for the characters five years on.

Author's Note: You will have to excuse my complete lack of knowledge when it comes to basketball it isn't a sport that's really played in England. I think the city I live in has a basketball team but they never win – at least I don't think they do – I don't know anybody that's actually been to watch them play. All I know about basketball is that you have to put a leather ball through a hoop as many times as you can to win.

Also this is my first attempt at fanfiction – please be nice!! (especially since I have no idea where this story is going as I start writing it now)

**Chapter One**

Haley opened her eyes and blinked a few times. It was early, too early even by her standards. It was 5:30; too early for anyone to be up. Sighing she knew she would not be able to get back to sleep now, she just hoped that Michael would stay in his own room, at least for another hour or so. She looked over to see Nathan still fast asleep, typical. Somehow he seemed to be able to sleep through all the noise his young son managed to create.

6:00am rolled around and Haley put down her book on the bedside table as the bedroom door was flung open. Looking up Haley could not help but laugh at the sight of what looked like a floating pile of toys.

Michael toddled in through the doorway intent on reaching his parents bed. Of course he could not come without all his favourite things, most of which were toys, all of which were toys. He wobbled and took a couple of steps backwards trying to maintain his balance before scurrying across the carpeted floor.

"Look Mommy!" Michael cried as he threw with one big effort for the five year old everything in his grasp onto the bed and climbed up on top of his mother.

"And good morning to you too." She smiled and pulled him onto her lap. "And what have you brought me this morning?"

"My toys!" Michael exclaimed proudly as if this was completely normal. "Is Daddy still asleep?" he asked.

"Yes sweetie but I don't think he'll be very happy if you wake him up right now."

"No. He won't." Came the muffled reply from under the covers.

"Daddy. Look I brought all of my toys in here."

"I had noticed." Nathan rolled over and watched his little son sitting on his mother's lap. He smiled.

"I know, are you hungry Michael?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded his reply.

"Good 'cos so is Mommy. Why don't you come and help me make breakfast?" Haley picked him up and set him on the floor and holding his hand they walked out of the room and downstairs towards the kitchen leaving Nathan to get himself up.

Lucas sat up in bed. Beads of sweat clung to his forehead as he tried to wipe the horrible image from his mind. Nightmares are never fun, especially if they involve your wife and family. Looking over he sighed as he saw Peyton still fast asleep. Heavily pregnant he knew better than to wake her up, so quietly and carefully he pulled back the covers and made his way across to the bathroom. Padding across the floor he hoped she did not wake up on account of him.

Once inside he ran the tap and splashed cold water over his face. It was not like him to have such dreams and he felt a little stupid for his concern. Peeking out once again he made sure Peyton was still there. He could see the covers fall rise as she slowly breathed in an out. Lucas shook his head at his reflection in the mirror; he was being stupid, nothing bad was going to happen.

Lucas and Peyton had discussed at length whether and when they should have children. Peyton had wanted to know Lucas' position before they got married. Lucas had always wanted children of his own but with his hereditary heart condition, HCM, he had reservations. As he had told Peyton, he did not want his children to go through what he had and did everyday. He did not want any child of his to have to take pills everyday just to stay alive. But Peyton had looked him in the eye and told him that she wanted to give birth to Lucas' child. Having been adopted and then finding out her parents were not the only parents she had created a new set of emotional problems for her. With every new child there is a chance that complications can arise and genetic conditions can arise that the parents have no clue about, and with a 50 chance that their child may not have the same condition as their father seems like a good enough reason to try. Lucas had to concede that his wife could be extremely persuasive at times.

Peyton slowly eased herself out of bed and made her way across the room, being nine months pregnant was no picnic, especially for her bladder.

"Oh." She put her hand to her stomach as the baby kicked. "Not helping Mommy." She winced as she rushed a little quicker toward the open bathroom door. "Luke, unless you want to watch me pee I'd get out." Peyton told him. Lucas raised his hands in a form of surrender and left closing the door as he went. He knew Peyton was having a tough time with the pregnancy. As much as she wanted to have children, being pregnant did not exactly agree with her, still they both knew it would not last for much longer. Somehow Lucas thought, once the tiredness from all the sleepless nights that were yet to come kicked in, Peyton would find herself wishing she were still pregnant. Shaking his head at the closed door Lucas turned and left the room to start breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Look Michael, this is your new cousin, Rosie." Lucas said as he lifted up his nephew to sit on the edge on Peyton's bed. Michael peered over at the new born.

"She's so tiny and pink." He said. Both Haley and Lucas laughed at the young boy's remarks.

"She looks just like you did when you were born." Haley told him as Peyton let Haley hold her little girl.

"But she's a girl!" Michael protested which made his mother, aunt and uncle laugh all the more.

"She's beautiful, Peyton." Haley told her.

"Hey! Don't I get any credit at all?" Lucas pretended to be offended by her comments.

"Yes but you weren't in labour for four hours Luke." Haley replied handing Rosie back to her proud mother. "Listen, when they discharge you, bring her round to ours, I know Nathan would like to see his new niece."

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie."

"What's labour mean?" Michael asked innocently.

"Erm… I'll tell you when you're older."

"But that's what you always say." Michael stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"That's because I'll tell you when you're older."

"How older, six older, seven older?"

"Just, when you're older, much older. Now come on. Daddy has a game tonight and I thought you wanted to watch him play."

"Okay." Michael smiled and took hold of Haley's hand.

Lucas and Peyton watched mother and son leave the room. Michael waved a final goodbye to his cousin.

"Haley and Nathan have a good little boy there." Peyton said.

"Yeah. I always knew they'd do well. I told Nathan once that he could change everything that Dan did, start over with Haley and looks as if he has." Lucas continued looking at the closed door.

"I can't imagine Nathan ever being allowed to do what Dan did. I'd hate to think what Haley would do to him if he tried it."

Haley carried her young son into the large indoor arena. It was a far cry from the gym used for the high school basketball games where she used to cheer for her husband in their senior year. Michael was not often allowed to watch his father play on account of the fact that it required him to stay up well past his bed time. But he had pleaded and begged to be allowed to go that day. Haley and Nathan had relented as long as he was a good boy and behaved himself all day. Michael had nodded his acquiescence and tried his hardest.

Haley sat down next to her son and opened a small bottle of orange juice for him. They were not sitting very close to the court, unlike the other wives and families since Haley felt that Michael should not think he deserved special treatment just because his father was a player. She had talked it over with Nathan and they had agreed that Michael should be treated like any other kid going to watch a basketball game.

"Mommy who are those?" Michael pointed as the cheerleaders came out onto the court.

"They're the cheerleaders. They have to dance and then stand at the side of the court to support the team. Every basketball team has cheerleaders to make sure the crowd cheers too. Those girls are cheering for Daddy and his team mates so that they'll do their best tonight."

"How come you aren't a cheerleader Mommy? Don't you want Daddy to do his best?"

"Of course I do. But I don't want to be a cheerleader because I want to sit next to you and cheer for Daddy with you." Haley smiled.

"Here I finished my orange juice." Michael held out the empty bottle for his mother to take.

"Already?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

"Thank you, I think." Haley said taking the empty bottle and standing it on the ground next to her. She sighed inwardly knowing that in less than ten minutes her son would be dying to go the bathroom. "Come on Michael." Haley stood up and picked her son up too.

"Where are we going Mommy? I wanted to see Daddy playing."

"And you will, but first I'm going to take you to the bathroom so that you'll be able to watch him without needing to leave."

Michael nodded and let her lead him out passed all the other fans going in the opposite direction despite the fact he would rather have stayed in his seat. He loved his mum but sometimes she could be so fussy.

Haley gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek as she met up with him after the game.

"Well done." She congratulated him.

"Thank you." Nathan leaned in for a proper kiss. "So how much of the game did he see tonight?" he asked looking at the sleeping boy Haley held.

"Nearly all of it actually. I was surprised too. I could see his little eyelids drooping about ten minutes before the end and he kept trying to stay awake. I can always tell when he's about to fall asleep 'cos he keeps blinking in the most adorable way. So I sat him on my lap and he slept through the last five minutes." She told him. "I'll tell you what though, he's getting heavier. Here." Haley placed him in her husband's arms. "You can carry him to the car." She smiled and watched as Michael stirred slightly then carried on sleeping.

Leaving they negotiated the fans who were waiting for autographs from their favourite players. Unfortunately Nathan was indisposed as he carried his son, but no autograph was worth the possibility of waking Michael up.

"He'll sleep soundly tonight." Nathan observed as he pulled the covers over his sleeping child.

"Yes, I do believe he will." Haley said a slight smile forming at the corner of her lips. Nathan turned to face her and as if reading her thoughts followed her into their own bedroom closing the door soundly behind him.

Peyton stumbled out of her warm bed once more and walked over to the cot where her daughter was lying screaming and kicking once more.

"Honey, I know you have lungs, a really good set of lungs, but Daddy and I would really like you to go to sleep so we can go to sleep. Daddy has to go to work tomorrow and I don't want him to be in a bad mood." Peyton reached down and picked Rosie up. Rubbing her back she soothed her screaming child and hoped that this time when she fell asleep she would stay asleep.

Rosie's eyes closed and the little girl fell asleep once more as Peyton hummed a quiet lullaby. Keeping her fingers crossed, metaphorically at least she laid her down once more and crept back from the cot as quietly as she could.

Both Peyton and Lucas knew what hard work a new baby would be. They had after all witnessed the joy that was Michael's mother Haley when he had not stopped crying all night once. She had been found lying face down on the sofa while Nathan sat at the kitchen table with the little boy having just got back from an away game. Lucas and Peyton had called round to see the baby.

"Hi." Nathan opened the door.

"Hey Nate, we just came to see how Michael's doing."

"Yeah sure, but you'll have to keep quiet." Nathan held the door open and they both entered the house.

"Oh is he sleeping?" Peyton asked.

"Not him exactly."

"Haley?" Lucas looked at the figure stretched out across the sofa. "Not quite the position, or person I expected to find like that." He stated as the first thing he saw was her behind.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't wake her up; I dread to think what she might do to you if she doesn't sleep right now. Since somebody wouldn't let her last night, would you." Nathan turned to his young son and shook his head at the smile that was spread across his face. He then proceeded to wipe the apple flavoured baby food that was also spread like the grin across his mouth.

"Oh well aren't you just the sweetest little thing!" Peyton exclaimed as Michael let out a laugh. He was just starting to be weaned at six months, but for some reason had chosen not to let Haley get a full night's sleep once again. Peyton picked him up out of his chair and tickled him softly. She had always had a soft spot for little children.

"Don't let that happy exterior fool you." Haley said pushing herself up so she was sitting upright once more.

"Hales I didn't know you were awake." Nathan said coming into the living room to join everyone else.

"That seems to be a growing trend." She paused to let out a humongous yawn.

"I think you should go bed." Nathan suggested

"No, I'm fine."

"Uh-huh, that's why we all just saw the entire contents of your mouth and throat." Lucas observed raising his eyebrows, agreeing with Nathan.

"Okay, you talked me into it." Haley nodded and yawned once again. "As long as you're here though, do you think you could possibly tire him out as much as possible?" Haley told them and gave her boy a kiss before walking slowly up the stairs.

Yes, Peyton thought, she had seen first hand how tiring being a new parent was. If anything Rosie seemed to be as loud if not louder than Michael had been at the same age. Damn Scott genes, was the last thing she thought before finally succumbing to fatigue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What happened?" Nathan asked as he walked into the bedroom after practice one day.

"Oh, hi." Haley stepped out of her wardrobe and gave him a quick kiss. "I just decided to go through all of my clothes and see what I didn't need and/or wear anymore. I saw Karen the other day and she said that she's helping Tree Hill High with their charity drive this year and I said I'd be happy to donate some stuff. I asked what the kids were doing this year and she said that among other things they were selling off clothes that people have been donating. So I told her I'd bring some of my old stuff round."

"Okay. But it doesn't explain the closet explosion."

"Oh, yeah. I kinda got a little carried away as I was throwing clothes around. I've never had this many before in my life. Not even when I lived with my parents before we got married. I realised I don't wear and therefore need half of this stuff, so most of what's on the bed is going round to Karen's."

"That is a lot of clothes Hales."

"I can't help it if Brooke takes me shopping every time I go to visit her in New York." Haley said grabbing a load of clothes and tossing them into a cardboard box at the foot of the kingsize bed. "Now be a good useful husband and help me shove all of these into these boxes here." Haley told him smiling sweetly.

"There you go Karen." Haley said putting the last of the boxes on the table in the school's large sports hall.

"Thanks Haley. Are these all clothes?" she asked peering into one of the three boxes in front of her.

"Yep. I haven't even worn most of them. Brooke sends me loads of stuff every time she launches a new line, plus there's all the stuff she insists I buy every time I go and visit her in New York, half of it I've never worn! Yeah, look this one still has the tag on it." Haley announced as she lifted out a small red top. "Red has never really been my colour."

"Mommy, can we go now, I'm bored." Michael came and tugged at Haley's trouser leg. "Come on Mommy. I want to go home."

"Michael, stop it. I told you to behave today or you won't get any cake later." Haley warned him. "Now go and practice your letters and your reading like I told you to."

"No! I want to go home! Now Mommy!"

"Right that's it. No cake and I'm telling Daddy what a naughty little boy you've been today. I'm telling him as soon as we get home."

"No!" Michael stamped his feet and started to cry. Everyone turned their attention to the little boy who was having a tantrum and his young looking mother.

"I told you to sit down and behave yourself today. You haven't done that have you? No. Instead you've stamped your feet and had a tantrum so I'm telling Daddy you've been naughty and later you can go to bed without any cake." Haley was unrelenting. She knew Michael was tired but she also knew he had to learn to have manners and good behaviour. Her parents had disciplined her and she would do the same for her son.

"Who's that with the little boy?" One of the seniors asked his friend.

"I don't know. She looks kinda familiar." He answered.

"Do you think that's her son?"

"Nah, she looks too young. My guess is it's her nephew or something."

"How old do you reckon she is?"

"I'd say twenty maybe." The taller of the two boys stood watching her.

"I'm thinking I'd like to find out." The first looked her up and down.

"You're serious. You're going to go up to her; here in the high school we attend?"

"No, I'm going to see where she goes later and then find out." He smiled devilishly still admiring her.

"Isn't that called stalking?"

"Whatever." He dismissed his friend's remark.

"Here Haley, I'll watch him." Peyton suggested as she walked over to the group.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" Haley asked giving her friend a hug.

"I thought you might need some help. I got bored at home just sitting around, waiting for Lucas to get back home with Rosie; I tried sleeping but thought I might actually be able to do something useful."

"Are you sure?" Karen asked. "I know how hard it is being a new parent; maybe some quiet time at home is good."

"Yeah – no I'd rather be out doing something, staying busy than sitting at home. There's a mountain of ironing to do and to be honest I just can't be bothered." Peyton told them. "But I might be able to get Michael out of your hair for a while. Come on Michael. I have some paper and crayons in my bag, how about you come and help me do some drawing?" Peyton turned to her young nephew.

"Okay!" Michael said and followed Peyton over to an unused table so they could both sit and draw together.

"Ahh. I think Peyton is going to be a good mother." Karen said watching the pair of them. Haley just stood and watched her son smiling and laughing with his aunt.

Later on in the afternoon, Haley brought two of the plates of food over to the table where Michael was sitting waiting patiently for once, for his dinner. He smiled when he saw the chips piled up on his plate. Haley watched her son begin to devour the contents of his dinner.

"Michael do you think you could chew and swallow the first fry before you put another one in your mouth please." Michael nodded and slowed his eating down a fraction to appease his mother.

Michael reminded her of Nathan so much. He had the same shape face and colour eyes as well as the same dark hair. But he also inherited his father's mannerisms along with facial features. Haley did not know yet whether that would include the same love of basketball or whether he would prove to be more academic like her, out loud she wished for both but inside she wondered what, if anything had he inherited from her.

Two young men entered Karen's café where Haley sat with her son. They sat at a table and looked around for a second as if searching for someone. Once their waitress had taken their order, one of them got up out of his seat and made his way towards the petite girl sitting with the little boy.

"Hi. Sam Matthews." He introduced himself holding out his hand.

"Hi. Haley Scott." Haley said wondering if she should know this person. She had dropped the James part of her name in college to make sure a certain person who had chased Nathan for half a year knew they were definitely married. She shook Sam's hand briefly before turning attention back to Michael who had now finished eating and was looking to be excused from the table. Haley nodded and smiled as he ran off towards the counter.

"How old is he?" Sam asked as he saw Michael toddling off towards Karen.

"Five." Haley said.

"Wow. He's sweet."

"Thank you, Sam was it."

"Yeah."

"Sam, erm, have we met, should I know you?" Haley asked still feeling confused as to why this person was standing there.

"Have we met no, should you know me: yes, I think that's exactly what you should do, get to know me and I can get to know you. How about I buy you another cup of coffee?"

"Oh, um, Sam listen. It's flattering and all, this is – I mean – wow, I'm not very good at this."

"That's okay, you're pretty enough for me to teach you how to be good at… well anything." Sam raised his eyebrows suggestively. Haley tried not to laugh, she wanted to let him down gently not humiliate him. Haley may only have been five years older than him but in terms of life experience she was much, much older.

"Okay, Sam, listen. I would love to sit here and… chat but…"

"What's the rush Haley? Lets stay and have another drink. How about I take you out tomorrow? Have you ever been to a basketball game before?"

"A few times."

"I just happen to have two tickets for the game in Charlotte tomorrow night."

"Oh really." Haley gave a half a smile wondering how to let this boy down gently.

"Yeah."

"You know what I think I'm already supposed to be going to watch that tomorrow."

"Oh that's okay, how about another time then?"

"I don't think that's either possible or a good idea." Haley told him, anxious to get rid of him.

"Are just trying to get rid of me?" Sam asked a mean glint in his eyes.

"Erm, how can I put this? It's flattering, this is it's flattering that you… but Michael…

"This is unbelievable, nobody ever turns Sam Matthews down!"

"… but Michael is my son and I'm married." Haley held up her left hand so he could see the ring.

"Oh." Sam said not sure where to look or what to do.

"Nathan!" Haley smiled and stood up to greet her husband as the door opened.

"Daddy!" Michael came rushing over.

"Nathan Scott." Sam looked up slightly in awe at the young man who had just entered the café. "I'm a big fan." Sam reached out his hand to shake Nathan's.

"Uh-huh." Nathan said and looked down at his wife with a quizzical look on his face.

"I'll explain later." She whispered shaking her head.

"Where's Beth?" Haley asked after Karen's daughter. She and Michael were the same age, separated by a month. Michael was one month older than Beth and liked to remind her. Haley warned him that Beth would get sick of his reminders and one day just hit him but Michael continued to tease her nonetheless.

"She's in bed already. The poor thing was so tired." Karen said, a glow coming into her eyes as she talked about her daughter.

"Speaking of tired people." Nathan looked down at his son who had closed his eyes and fallen asleep against his chest, clinging onto his arm. "I think someone else needs to go to bed." Nathan and Haley stood up to leave, but not before Haley stole another sympathetic glance across at Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Haley awoke with a start. For the first time in her life she felt nervous about school. She had never been nervous about her first day at school. When she was in her senior year she had even admitted to Brooke that she enjoyed the first day back. Today however was different. Haley was no longer the pupil, she was the student.

Sitting at the kitchen table she tapped her fingers on the surface and watched the clock ticking over. She still had another half an hour before she needed to drop Michael off at kindergarten. Michael oblivious to his mother's anxiousness carried on eating his toast spread liberally with jam, getting stickier by the second. Haley snapped out of her daze when she heard Michael drop his knife onto his plate. She looked down at him and sighed.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." She said and followed him into the bathroom so he could wash his face.

Haley walked into the classroom that was to be hers from now on. Her class had yet to arrive which she was thankful for since it gave her a chance to get to know where everything was. The desks were set out in four single file rows down the length of the room and her desk was at the front, just another classroom. She took a deep breathe and set out her lesson plan in front of her. Right, now she was ready to teach.

The first bell sounded and those with English traipsed into Haley's class. When they were all seated and the second bell had surrounded Haley made her presence known.

"Right, class, my name is Mrs. Scott and for the remainder of this semester I am going to be your English teacher." She paused and looked at each of the students who had been previously talking in the eye. "First however, I would like to set the ground rules for this class. I do not expect talking while I am speaking, if you have a question simply raise your hand. English," she raised her copy of the book they were reading in the air "doesn't care how nice your hair is looking today, or how great the game was last night and neither do I. So, remember that and we will get along fine." She smiled.

A boy in the first row raised his hand.

"Yes..." Haley looked at him.

"Simon Jones. Is it true that you used to be a singer and were once married to a basketball star?"

"That has nothing to do with English Simon."

"I was just wondering." Simon shrugged.

"Alright, alright. Yes when I was in high school I did release a single and went on tour for a few months, but it wasn't anything big. And I did not used to be married to a basketball star; I still am married to him. Right, if you have any more questions relating to that subject please save them for after class. Now if you get out your copies of Twelfth Night we can actually begin the lesson."

Lucas sat at his desk at the small publishing firm he worked at. He flipped through yet another manuscript and added it to the accepted pile. This pile was small compared to the rejected pile that seemed to be ever growing. He sighed and pulled his own out from one of the draws in his desk. Lucas had started writing this a long time ago, back when he was in his senior year in high school and finished it in his first year of university. Since then he had had lots of time to revise the novel he just wondered when the time would be right to submit it. Lucas had to admit he was nervous about sending in his own work, but working in the publishing industry did have its advantages. For instance it had given him the opportunity to build up contacts with both literary agents as well as the publishing industry. Lucas may not have worked at the firm for every long, but his passion for literature helped endear him to many of those who saw beyond the numbers in publishing. The company he worked for was in business to make money, but often that's not possible unless you have a good original text to sell.

"David, hi." Lucas said into the phone that sat on his desk. "I have something I think you might want to take a look at."

"Okay. What is it?"

"It's a novel someone I know wrote, but he doesn't have a litery agent yet. I told him you could take a look at it – no promises, you can say no if you don't like it."

"Sure. Send it over."

"So how was your first day at school?" Nathan asked as he sat with opposite at the dinner table. Michael had eaten much earlier and was already fast asleep in bed. For once he hadn't argued or protested – much.

"It was okay. It felt weird being back there y'know. Walking down the hallways passed all of those classrooms… it was good but strange. I'm so used to being a kid there, now all of a sudden I'm the teacher." Haley smiled as she picked at the food on her plate.

"So what did your classes make of their new hot teacher?" Nathan asked.

"Ha. I doubt they see me as hot – more like an English Nazi!"

"I doubt that. You're only twenty-two, still young; you don't dress like the other teachers that are there I'm sure. I remember Miss Lewis, she always wore those really short skirts and…"

"Nathan!"

"What? I'm only telling you what all the boys in your classes will be thinking."

"Great so I'm not a teacher I'm an object of lust."

"No and yes. They're adolescent boys."

"Hang on a minute. Miss Lewis… I was in that class!"

"Hey, I didn't look at her after we got married. Besides, you have much better legs."

"Okay, I'll let you off. Good answer."

"There was one thing that unnerved me today though."

"What?" Nathan asked standing up to clear the table.

"It's probably nothing, like you said they're adolescent boys right?" Haley said helping him pile the dirty crockery in the dishwasher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"So I finally did it." Lucas said sitting down on the sofa where Peyton was slumped lazily sorting through some of her sketch books.

"What?" She asked looking up briefly.

"I submitted my manuscript. I called David up and it's in the mail."

"Wow. That's great."

"Yeah. I didn't tell him it's mine though."

"What. How come? I thought the point of getting a book published was to let people read your work."

"Yeah, but I don't want him to say yes just because he knows me. I want him to say he'll take it on because it's good – if he says yes then I'll tell him I wrote it, but for now I've used put a pseudonym on the front page."

"Well I guess I can understand that. It took me ages before I would sell art with my real name on. If I remember rightly it was something you made me do."

"Yeah and the painting sold didn't it."

"Yes it did. Oh that reminds me. I started some sketches for a new set of works today. While Rosie was asleep I got out my sketch books and had three full hours undisturbed. I think she's getting better."

"Yeah, well I spoke to Nathan earlier and he warned me to watch out when she starts getting teeth, then it'll be bad."

"Hmm, I remember being giving a crying Michael one day complete with a saliva covered toy." Peyton said remembering how Haley had placed him her arms and practically run off to work. She had had to get a part time job over the summer to pay for her university course and a teething Michael was not what she needed right then.

"I'm sure Rosie will be fine." Lucas patted Peyton's arm and smiled warmly. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Peyton said and reached over to her right. "Hello…Brooke? Stop. Slow down." Peyton said into the phone. "What's going on?"

"Can I come visit? I really need to come and see you, can I stay?" Brooke's words came out all rushed and hurried.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not something I can really talk about over the phone. Can I just… can I come and stay with you for a bit?"

"Sure. I'll just let Lucas know you're coming. When do you think you'll be here?"

"In about five hours."

"Brooke, where are you?"

"The airport." Brooke said down the phone.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Peyton said putting the phone down. She turned to face Lucas. "Brooke will be coming stay with us a while, she'll be here in five hours."

"What? How come?"

"She wouldn't say Luke, but she sounded upset. I think something is really wrong." Peyton chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Lucas said hopefully.

"I don't know. She sounded really scared on the phone and Brooke wouldn't leave New York so quickly when her fashion line is just starting to take off unless, something was wrong." Peyton said. Now she was really worried about her friend. Brooke could be impulsive and carefree but there was something in the way she had spoken, even in such a brief conversation that made Peyton think that she was in trouble – something was definitely not right.


End file.
